Several devices have been provided in the prior art for facilitating the loading of vehicles, particularly pickup trucks and the like. A substantially U-shaped inverted boom arrangement is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,610 wherein marginal frame portions are carried on an upper portion of the body of the pickup truck with a winch operated device for raising and lowering the boom member. Suitable winch operated means are suspended from the transverse portion of the U-shaped boom for raising a load from the ground and then by pivoting for moving same inside the truck body for deposit therein. Another similar apparatus is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,192 wherein a folding support frame is provided which will collapse into a compact storage position on the top of the hauling portion of the pickup truck.